


La Principessa

by ruthlesshermione



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: British Royal Family - Freeform, Character of Faith, Church of England, Crisis of Faith, F/M, Imprinting, La Push Washington, Shapeshifting, Volturi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthlesshermione/pseuds/ruthlesshermione
Summary: Eleanor Cullen never asked for any of this. She was born a Princess of the United Kingdom, destined to be Empress of Russia or Queen of Norway. Eleanor had a whole entire life ahead of her. She never asked to be the blood singer of a Volturi King, or for the said king to turn her into a monster. She had been with the Cullens for over eighty years, making the best of this state that she now existed in. When they return to Forks after seventy years an encounter with a Quileute wolf leads to something she certainly did not ask for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Eleanor Cullen**

 

****

 

**1904 to 1910: Her Royal Highness Princess Eleanor Mary Alexandrina Victoria Maud of Wales**

**1910 to 1922: Her Royal Highness The Princess Eleanor**

**1922 to 1925: Her Royal Highness The Princess Eleanor, Lady Volturi**

**1925 to Present: Eleanor Cullen**

 

**Born:**  April 21st, 1904 at York Cottage, Sandringham Estate, Norfolk 

**Mother:**  Her Majesty Queen Mary of Teck

**Father:**  His Majesty King George V 

 

**Bethrothed:**  1904 -1917 to His Imperial Highness Tsarevich Alexei Nikolaevich Romanov of  Russia

**Engaged:**  1918 -1922 to His Royal Highness Crown Prince Olav of Norway

**Married:** Caius Volturi on October 1st, 1922 at Buckingham Palace 

**Official Death:** December 10th, 1922 at Balmoral Castle, Scotland

**Funeral:** December 14th, 1922 at Westminster Abbey

**"Buried":** St George's Chapel, Windsor, Next to her parents Queen Mary and King George 

**Turned:** March 29th, 1923, Volterra, Italy


	2. First Day Of My Life

Saturday

May 19th

2005

 

Light filtered through the ancient trees, dancing on leaves all the way down to forest floor, sparkling on the water of the Calawah River. Eleanor Cullen sighed in content as the sun hit her marble skin, gracing her with a touch of its warmth. Oh, how she missed being warm. And alive. But here sitting on the bank of the river with the sun making her sparkle was the closest she was ever going to get. The river reminded her of home, and it was here that she always went when the ache became unbearable. 

Eleanor Cullen had not wanted any of this. The power, the immortality, the insatiable thirst, the king who promised to love her for the rest of eternity. But she was never given a choice. And now she was stuck like this forever, never growing or changing, with a constant burning in her throat and ache in her chest of longing for the king she had loved. How completely she had loved him….. and how completely she now hated every fiber of his being. Eleanor subconsciously twisted the ruby on her left ring finger as she thought about him. She had every reason to chuck the damn thing into the Pacific ocean, but it meant something once, many years ago and she couldn't bring herself to take it off.

Eleanor laid back letting the sun hit her face and willing herself to think of nothing at all. Immortality had some perks, and the ability to mindlessly sit in one place and do nothing was one of them. But her thoughts hadn't quieted themselves since Isabella Swan had moved to town months ago. It wasn't that Eleanor didn't like the girl, Bella was fine for a human if a bit boring and generally disinteresting. Eleanor was bothered by the fact that Bella was her brothers La Tua Cantante, his singer. She was particularly bothered by the fact that five months after her arrival Bella Swan was still alive. And she knew what they were. The very presence of the human had out her family in danger multiple times already. The van incident, the risk of the townspeople finding out, James the tracker. Eleanor was positive that the Volturi would eventually find out that Edward was harboring a human pet, who was fully aware of the existence of vampires. And when they did Caius would finally come for her, taking her back to Italy and locking her in a tower for eternity. Eleanor could not let that happen, she would not let that happen, so Isabella Swan needed to die, one way or another. 

Emmett had come across two blood singers, both were quickly made a meal of. Edward had decided to become attached to his. In Eleanor’s experience that only ever ended badly. 

Any mention of blood singers of course always lifted the memories that she had spent the better part of eighty years trying to forget, to the surface. She couldn't think of him. Thinking of him made her angry, and being angry made her thirsty, she wouldn't let what he had made her into kill any more innocent people. Her ledger was already dripping a pool of red.

A light breeze blows across her and shiny bronze curls move with it, along with an unfamiliar scent that jerks her from her thoughts. Eleanor sits upright immediately sniffing the air and scanning the dense forest for its source. The scent was like nothing else she had ever come across… like an animal but not quite... More human perhaps? It didn't make her thirsty, it just made her want to get closer which was perhaps the most peculiar of all. The scent is moving towards her and she hears something running towards the other side of the river bank, running in her direction. Just as she crouches into a defensive position a giant wolf bursts through the tree line onto the opposite bank of the river. Eleanor stares at the creature from across the water. The wolf was massive with dark silver fur and nearly black eyes. Eyes that were currently locked onto her own with an intensity that unsettled her. Eleanor took a step forward towards the wolf when the answer dawned on her: this was no ordinary wolf... this was a Quileute shape-shifter. She had no idea that they were back again but of course, it made perfect sense. Her family had come back to Forks causing the descendants of Ephraim Black, Quil Ateara, and Levi Uley to turn. It had been nearly seventy years since she had seen a Quileute shape-shifter and now here she was locked in a staring contest with one on opposite sides of the treaty line. She took another step towards the wolf when he suddenly broke her gaze and bolted back into the forest where he had come from, leaving Eleanor staring after him wondering what the hell had just happened. 


End file.
